nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Xorientia
General about country Xorientia is a kingdom at eastmost part of continent Norigin with capital city Xenea. It shares northern border with Adamsburg and western with Blondania. Also, there are sea borders with Indieland and FSR Kop!ja. Official name of a country is Kingdom of Xorientia (Kraljevina Xorientia in Xorientian). History Xorientia was founded by joining 2 major and few less tribes. Those 2 major tribes were Xors and Orientals. First monarch of joined tribes was Queen Xenea. Her crowning officialy meant beginning of Xorientian country and today that date is celebrated as Day of Xorientian Statehood. During the history borders didn't have significant changes. Geography There are 2 large mountains in Xorientia: the largest is Zobeno at south-west (highest point Zuzum, 3048 m); second is Rixi (highest point Vrh, 2121 m). 3 large rivers flow threw country. Largest is Santea, 907 km long, flows through capital Xenea and flows into the sea in Terezon; second is Rania, 523 km long (340 km in Xorientia), flows into Santea near Hlodris; third is Nuria, 338 km long, mostly mountanious river, flows through Zelikon and flows into sea near Mureda, springs under Zuzum. There are 3 climate types in the country: 1. continental - temperate climate in continental part of country with exception of mountains 2. seaside - warm climate present along the coast 3. mountainous - cold with a lot of snow in winter, present in large mountains. Average July temperatures in some cities: Xenea 21°C; Zelikon 16°C; Terezon 27°C. Highest temperature ever noticed in Xorientia: 46°C in Solimbe (little city near cape Tersam) in 2003. Average January temperatures in some cities: Xenea -2°C; Zelikon -5°C; Terezon 10°C. Lowest temperature ever noticed in Xorientia: -35°C at Zuzum in 1992. Traffic Traffic is an important issue in Xorientia. All major areas are connected with motorways and fast railways, but the most important is international traffic, which has a base in seaways and airways. Xorientian ports are the main points for traveling to eastern part of Southern Continent (Mureda, Psont, Terezon), Eastern Minicontinent (all the ports), Mooseland (Psont, Terezon) and partialy Hibernia (Mureda). Air traffic is extremely important. There are 4 major airports very important in international airways (Xenea, Sambara, Terezon, Mureda). Xorientia has direct air connections with almost all countries of Northern Continent including island countries. Also, there are intercontinental connections with most of Southern Continent countries including surrounding islands. Busiest Xorientian airports: Xenea (26 mil. passengers in 2007), Terezon (19 mil.passengers in 2007), Mureda (8 mil. passengers in 2007) and Sambara (7 mil. passengers in 2007). Political and administrative facts The main person in country is a king or a queen. There is a rule that after king obligatory comes a queen, and after queen obligatory comes a king. In whole history there has not been exeptions of that rule. A queen can be king's wife, daughter, granddoughter... Same: a king can be queens husband, son, grandson... King (queen) is not just formal person. They are leading country and have similar function as presidents in republics. Under king (queen) there is a prime minister with government. Parliament is making the law. So, similar to usual democratic country. 20th May 2007 is historical because country was divided on 8 cantons: Xenea, Arena, Sur, Bilops, Maremagnum, Hlo, Crox and Sambuca. Population Xorientia has little more than 9 500 000 inhabitants who are mostly Xorientians. They make 86% of total population. Largest minority are Salons (8%, mostly in Sur and Maremagnum) and Lost Islanders (4%, mostly in Maremagnum). Terezon is the most multiethnic city in Xorientia - there are 67% Xorientians, 11% Salons, 10% Lost Islanders, 7% Yaponesians, 3% Spilans etc.). Languages Official languages are Xorientian and Esperanto. While Esperanto is used only in official things such as courts, parliament, documents etc, Xorientian is "every-day" language. Anyway, high 95% Xorientians speak Esperanto, too. Xorientian language has its roots in Croatian. It used to be called Neocroatian, but last month Parliament has finally voted that the language is named Xorientian. It is similar to Croatian, but it is more modern - it combinates english and croatian alphabet and it is easier to learn then standard Croatian. Flag and national anthem Xorientian flag is very symbolic. Green triangle surrounded by blue represents Xorientian peninsula. Green and blue colours represent connection of continental and seaside manners. Specially are notified the Sun (which represents Xorientia as eastmost country at continent) and the sea. Of course, there is a crown which means kingdom. National anthem of Xorientia is an ancient song written by unknown author. It was modificated and modernized few times. Media XRT (Xorijentijska Radio Televizija / Xorientian Radio Television) is the main media in country. It has 3 channels. XRT1 and XRT2 are informative, documentary and movie channels, while XRT3 is reserved only for sport, music and fun. All those channels are available worldwide by satellite. Beside XRT, there are 6 private channels with national concession (SunTV, Super, FTV, Kanal5, TV@, XYZ), and there are a plenty of regional and canton channels. About radio stations: the main are XRT1 (news, documentaries) and XRT2 (music, news, service information), Otvoreni Radio (foreign music), Domaći Radio (Xorientian music), Radio 1, Bieli Radio, Plavi Radio... Newspapers and magazines: 3 main daily newspapers are Danas, XN and Nebo. Also, there is popular tabloid Sunce (just like Brittish Sun) and a plenty of magazines. Xorientia in the NSC Follow the link: Xorientia in the NSC Category:nations Category: northern continent nations Category:Xorientia Category:Defunct nations